Kami no Tsuki
by Shadow's Tenchi
Summary: It’s said that if a soul resides on the earth long enough it can purify. It’s also said that if a soul does become pure it depends on the spirit keeping the soul in the body‘s choice. What if Kaagome is the little miko that makes the right choice?
1. prologue

Kami No Tsuki No Inuyasha and the inutachi or any other characters on the show do not belong to me I would have been murdered a long time ago if they did and I'd be afraid of all the insults Takahashi-sama gets for the fact that she does own them.

It's said that if a soul resides on the earth long enough it can be purified. It's also said that if a soul does become pure it depends on the spirit keeping the soul in the body's choice. If the spirit makes the correct choice they could become one of the kami. This had rarely actually happened except for a couple people including a naïve little miko whose heart had been broken many times by the man she loved.

She was a strange girl born and brought up in a time when most souls lost their purity. Hers never did. She was taken to a time in the past, and found a man that she would have gladly given her purity to if he would just love her, but he didn't. He loved the woman who previously held her soul and used her for his own gains. See she was the shikon miko. Her main purpose for being born was to help get rid of one of the greatest evils ever known. Instead of getting rid of evil she helped it in the past by going into a well where her cat Buyo had fallen in. The shikon jewel, which was inside her body, brought a dead centipede youkai back to life. While trying to get the jewel back she shattered it causing an evil hanyou to gain possession of most of the jewel.

After she found out about the evil the jewel could do or the good if in the right hands. She helps the hanyou Inuyasha get the jewel back. Slowly they make friends who help them with their quest and after three years the group managed to defeat the ultimate evil. The girl had by then lost her place in the future. She was still welcome by her friends and family, but she had grown more than any of them ever could or would. She was different and couldn't reintegrate into her everyday society, so she lived as a miko. Getting trained by her friend Kaede, she lived in her taijiya friend, Sango's, village that had been rebuilt not long after they had killed the evil hanyou, as the village miko.

Several months after she had permanently moved to the past she died, giving up her life for the life of her friends Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

if u like it plz review and tell me if u hav any suggestions plz tell me i accept all except flames and those are used for s'mores

if that was short don't worry it was only the prolog so um anything else u need to kno ask

this might sound familiar to people who have gotten on ASS but i decided to try and continue it on here so i am the same person and im not stealing this story

i also wanted to thank th people who reviewed on ASS

amy

bluethunderdragon

slmcandle

Lady Ashira Taisho

DarkAngel495

michelle

thank you for the constructive criticism and advice and encouragement u guys rock

Later Becca


	2. Chapter 1

Kami No Tsuki

Silence reigned heavily through the room. It was a strange silence that seemed to be saturated by voices that were unable to be understood. After a seemingly silent command the "voices" stopped. The silenced reigned heavier than any ever heard by the silent scared looking girl that was surrounded by figures that seemed larger than life.

One of the voices, an ancient never ending voice that would scare all but the most foolish and brave people that were ever known to man-kind or even demon-kind spoke. 'Child how do you come to be here?' the voice asked the quivering girl.

"I-I don't know!" she stuttered scared for her life, "The last thing I remember is keeping a strong youkai from attacking my friends." she added looking down.

The all knowing and never ending voice spoke again, 'It is for that reason you are here. Kagome Higurashi, of a later time and the original land, you have passed the final test. Over the years your soul became more pure, but the spirits put with it did not help to completely purify it….That is until your spirit was put with it. When you sacrificed yourself for your friends you purified your soul thus becoming a Kami and a sister to us all in this hall.'

"But I am not worthy of such an honor," the girl bowed to them. "I am overjoyed to hear that I passed the final test and purified my soul, but I can not accept your kind offer to me." she bowed again to the people in the room.

'Nonsense,' all the voices blended in with the ancient one. 'You are yet again proving that you are,' the ancient voice alone again, 'had you accepted that you would still have become a kami, but one of no major importance. With your desire to better yourself there is a job we have for you. It is not required that you accept the job but we would all be grateful to you if you did.'

"Of course I will help you," the girl said accepting their mission for her.

'Then we will have another who was in the same position as you help you to understand your role and position.' as the voice spoke one of the figures stood up and bowed toward the head of the room and then to Kagome.

The figure smiled up to her then lightly laughed as she gasped, "Hello Kagome," his voice similar to his elder son's own voice.

"Inu no Taisho," she silently said bowing to him in return though still out of sorts.

srry i took so long ja ne

Becca


End file.
